Sleep My Child
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: A song of storms plays outside, and Queen Zelda worries for one most likely journeying in the rain. But she has other things to worry about, like a certain little bundle who cries in the night for Daddy. ZeLink, rated T just in case.


Yo! Long-time, no see loyal readers. Trying out Legend of Zelda today, getting back into the spirit of writing again. No real point, just some cute family fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Legend of Zelda, property of Nintendo.

* * *

_**Sleep My Child**  
_

It had started as a gray, and gloomy morning. Perhaps foreshadowing a disappointing day, but whether that were the case or not, the clouds grew more fierce and without warning released a roaring shower that fell upon Hyrule. The castle quickly grew muggy and humid, the air stifling many of the inhabitants, many cursing and uttering prayers unto the Goddesses above to make the rain end.

Their queen, however, welcomed the rain with open arms and hoped it would continue for a while longer. She was standing at the door to her balcony, watching the water fall past her and to the grounds below, a soft smile on her lips. _  
_

_Very sudden, this rain. Perhaps a certain someone played the Song of Storms?_ Queen Zelda chuckled to herself, her smile widening slightly. _The fields could use a good watering, I hope the farmers are enjoying this. _

She rested her shoulder and head gently against the door frame, her eyes falling shut as she listened to the soothing _pitter-patter _of raindrops and the distant roars of thunder. It had rained all day, and Zelda hadn't been able to properly enjoy it as she had been busy since she awoke that morn. But now it was late evening, and she was free to do as she pleased. It had been so long since she had the opportunity to watch a storm, and cuddling in bed with a good book while listening to the music of the heavens sounded just fantastic.

Though she wished she didn't have to enjoy this alone...

A little whimper roused Zelda from her thoughts, and her head turned away from the view outside in an instant, her attentions now entirely on the source of the sound. She straightened and her feet automatically moved her to the crib resting near the lit fireplace, the sounds of small cries growing with every step she took. The queen leaned over the side of the crib, a small sigh escaping her.

Then again, she wasn't _completely_ alone.

The babe kicked her legs under the blankets, feeling hot and bothered by the humidity in the air. Her golden hair, wavy and reminiscent of sunshine like her mother's, was cutely frizzed and going this way and that, a sign she had been tossing a bit. Zelda reached down, removing the blanket and then proceeding to gently lift the girl from her bed.

One-year-old Princess Zelda opened her scrunched up eyes, revealing two sky blue jewels that sparked a new feeling of longing in adult Zelda's heart. Those were not her own eyes gazing up at her, but another's...

The child in her arms let loose another whimper, her limbs fidgeting in agitation as her eyes glanced around her. Zelda sighed once more, giving the babe a practiced once-over for the cause of her distress. No need for changing, and she was only just fed not an hour ago. She quickly began to think perhaps the girl was just irritated with the heat or afraid of the storm, but that idea seemed silly because the child had never been disturbed like this before because of rain and thunder.

Another sigh. "You're so restless this eve..." Zelda murmured to the infant in her arms, who had calmed at her mother's presence yet appeared to be wanting something else. The little one's eyes were darting around the room, something she did when she wanted...

"Oh my little darling, I see now. Is it because you're worried too?" She didn't need any form of answer, she knew her little one wanted her father. Zelda felt her earlier peace suddenly vanish from memory, she should've known her daughter would be too wise to not know something was amiss eventually.

_He always did spout to others about how she'd be wise like me... He may have been right, even at nineteen months she can sense these things though she can't comprehend what they are. Our little angel knows you've been gone too long, my dear._

Zelda lifted her gaze from the child to the balcony, the storm outside still going strong, only now the winds were starting to heave across the land, blowing rain onto the concrete floors outside the doors. Zelda, cradling her little one close to her heart, returned to the balcony doors, eyes trying to see into the darkness beyond the rain. It was beautiful to witness, but not something she would wish anyone to be journeying in, and she prayed to the Goddesses that no one was. But knowing him...

_Out there somewhere in this storm... You were supposed to be home hours ago. I better receive a valid excuse, husband or not. _Zelda let out a small 'humph' at just what he'd do when he finally did come home; he'd flash her that charming grin, say something about it being his nature or whatever, and then sweep her and their baby into his arms and playfully demand a proper welcome. Really, she didn't need her prophetic abilities to see that.

Once again her train of thought was disrupted, this time by a harsh cry, as the princess in her arms finally realized the person she sought was nowhere to be found. Zelda felt like shedding a tear or two herself, she knew her husband could take care of himself and she didn't worry for him as much as she used to. Yet seeing how upset her little one was and how much she only wanted her father... it broke her heart. The girl had remained almost blissfully unaware that he was gone until now, or perhaps she knew he was gone she just had a different perspective of time. Either way, she knew he still wasn't back, and she knew that wasn't a good thing.

Zelda knew she could console her all she wanted, but the princess wouldn't feel at complete ease until she felt the strong, protective arms of her father holding her. Zelda knew the feeling well, not caring how much everyone told her it would be alright, only truly knowing that it was when he returned safely to her.

"Will a song help you rest?" The slightly weary queen carried her daughter back to the crib. The piece itself was another family heirloom, passed down through generations to be the pedestal where the crown princesses could house their dreams. It was not as pristine as it had once been, the ivory color was dulled and discolored slightly from so many years of constant use and storage. Despite that, and several other minor imperfections gained over the years, Zelda didn't have the heart to try and change it back to it's former glory.

As Zelda returned her child back into the plush little bed, the girl began to fuss some, not liking the separation from the only person who could give her what she wanted. But the queen gently swept her hand over the child's head, caressing her short golden hair in a soothing manner. The fussing lessened, but the girl continued to whimper quietly.

"Relax, my darling..." Zelda whispered, tracing her finger slowly and lightly over her baby's lips, before moving it to brush against her chubby cheek. "Mother is here, and she'll always be here."

When it looked like little Zelda would stay silent and somewhat docile, the older Zelda straightened and walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room. It was used mainly for decorative purposes, it didn't have any books, just nick-knacks and several personal items; most of which her husband kept from his adventures. The one particular item she sought was the harp, resting on a custom jewel-encrusted stand.

To this day, Zelda was not sure if it was a simple replica, or if it was truly the same harp that Hylia and the Hero from Skyloft used to play, or even the one that a mysterious sheikah once used to teach the Hero of Time songs. Her mother always told her if she believed with all her might, then there was no reason for it not to be the original. A silly answer to her question, but it pacified her as a child.

Harp resting within the crook of her arm, she paced back to her baby's crib, grabbing and pulling the rocking chair beside it closer so she could be near. Once she was seated, she leaned back into the chair and let herself rock a few times to get comfortable. When Zelda felt at ease, she situated the harp in her lap and tuned it a little, playing a few notes to test the pitch. The infant responded to the notes, becoming a little more fidgety from anticipation.

"There we go, that should be perfect." Zelda said aloud, repositioning the harp a little so it was resting gently against her arm while her hand held it in place, the other hovering near the strings, ready to strum them.

"My mother used to sing this to me, just as her mother sang it to her... It never fails to help me sleep, even to this day, and sometimes I ask your father to play it for me on his ocarina when I feel uneasy. Someday I hope you as well can pass it down to your own child." Her elegant fingers finally touched the strings, gently playing through the lullaby one full time to settle the atmosphere into a serene mood. The princess settled down, the tune washing over her as smoothly as water would.

Then Zelda closed her eyes, parted her lips and softly began to sing.

_Sleep my child_  
_Go to sleep my child_  
_Dream sweet dreams of olden times_

_Dream my child_  
_Sweet dreams my child_  
_Rest your weary mind_

_Waltz under moonlit trees_  
_Sail all the wondrous seas_  
_Give into all your dreams_  
_And sleep_

Her fingers danced over the strings, knowing just which one to pluck without having to see it. She'd played this melody so many times she knew it forwards and backwards, though when played backwards it's not her lullaby anymore... But the moment she was sharing with her daughter was bringing back so many memories of nights with her own mother, as she used this same harp to serenade her into the dream-filled abyss. _  
_

She remembered nothing but peaceful dreams when she fell asleep to this melody, and she wished nothing less upon her own daughter.

_Sleep my child_  
_Go to sleep my child_  
_Have no fear_  
_I'm here by your side_

_Dream my child_  
_Sweet dreams my child_  
_The sun has said goodnight_

_Drift through the open sky_  
_Wings spread and spirits high_  
_Wave as the clouds go by_  
_And sleep_

Eyes still closed, Zelda slowed the lullaby down some, sensing her precious little baby was on the verge of departing the conscious world, if she hadn't already. Zelda sang softly along with notes of the harp, harmonizing each sound with her own voice. She was happy she decided to play, the power of the song not only calming her small princess, but herself. She just felt so much more at ease now.

_Sleep my child_  
_Sleep my child_  
_Sleep_  
_Sleep_  
_Sleep_

As her voice faded to a slow stop, her fingers stilled and lowered to her lap, letting the final note linger until it faded into the night. One final "Sleep" escaped her lips as she leaned over to glance at her little darling, smiling softly when she saw the baby Zelda's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and calm. The young mother stood and reached into the crib with her free hand as the other held the harp, she grabbed the blanket and gently brought it over the sleeping child. Zelda then leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her daughter's dreaming head, whispering against her hair, "Sweet dreams, my darling."_  
_

Straightening herself, she gazed down inside the crib for a few moments more before turning and crossing the room to return the harp to it's pedestal. As Zelda did so, she realized it must be past midnight by now, and her lullaby had relaxed her to the point where she could fall asleep too. She decided that would be the best course of action, as she didn't want to do anything to awaken her baby again.

With a heavy sigh, she turned away from the harp to go close the balcony doors. The rain had lessened, now reduced to a gentle shower once more, the thunder sounding less often and the wind dying down to a low breeze. Zelda looked out into the darkness one last time, before grabbing the handles of both doors and pulling them closed, along with the curtains.

She was dreaming before her head hit the pillow, after dimming the beside lantern.

* * *

Zelda wasn't asleep for very long before noise roused her. At first she thought it was morning and the maids were coming in to get her ready for the day while Impa watched the little princess, but opening her eyes to darkness told otherwise, and she became aware of another presence in the room. She heard the continuous rain outside before a door clicked shut, blocking the sounds to a certain degree.

Zelda didn't know whether to sigh or smile. She chose the former. "Still climbing to the balcony when you're more than welcome to use the front door... You never change, my dear."

"Now where's the fun in that?" A male's voice retorted, humor lacing his baritone voice. He sounded close, closer than Zelda expected.

"Humph. Perhaps I should have locked those doors then, teach you a lesson."

A deep chuckle. "You're not so cruel as to leave your husband outside in the cold rain, Zel. It's not in your nature."

He was so close now that Zelda could feel the faintest brush of his breath against her cheek. The queen shivered as she sat up a little, and reached over to turn the knob on the lantern on the nightstand. Light filled a small portion of the room, not much but just enough to where she could clearly see that man of her thoughts and desires. Her eyes were automatically locked on his the moment light washed over them.

"Link..." She whispered, overflowing relief welling inside her. The man before her smiled, his expression mirroring hers.

"I'm home, Zelda."

She wasted not a second more before removing herself from the bed and nearly jumping into his arms. Link didn't falter or need to adjust his balance, he simply wrapped his arms around his precious wife and held her close, inhaling the lavender scent he had missed so much. Her arms were around his neck, her face burrowed into his neck, murmuring to him about how happy she was that he was home safe and sound.

"But you're late." Zelda half-heartily growled at him, pulling away slightly yet keeping her arms where they were. "You promised you'd be back by noon. It's past midnight, _dear_."

Link grinned, laughing awkwardly under his wife's glare. "Now Zelda, I can explain. There's a perfectly good reason for me being late..."

Of course Zelda wasn't really angry with him, she just wanted him to think she was to punish him a little. He deserved worse for causing her and their daughter such discomfort with his delayed absence. Even as Link explained his so-called excuse, which was a well thought out one, she could see him anxious in her reaction. And she couldn't help her smirk.

"Am I really supposed to believe all that, Link? Sounds too farfetched too me." The stern tone she used sounded too real, even to her own ears, and she relished in Link's eyes widening a bit.

"Zelda, my love, you know I wouldn't have stayed away longer than I promised unless something was physically preventing me. You know that I would've left and came back to you and little Zellie the moment my business was through. You believe me, don't you?" To help convince her, Link leaned down and placed a few butterfly kisses on her cheek, moving up her temple and then trailing down to her pointed ear. "Don't you?"

"Hmm..." Zelda hummed, enjoying his ministrations but deciding to tease him a bit more. "I think I'll consider it."

Link didn't answer, just continued his soft kisses upon her person, his arms tightening around her as he brought her closer. Zelda couldn't stop her own hands from moving over him as well, starting at his shoulders and moving slowly up his neck. She stopped however when realization finally kicked into her.

"You're soaked to the bone, my darling. You need to get out of these clothes and into a hot bath before you catch your death of cold." Zelda scolded seriously now, reaching up and removing the forest green cap from his dripping wet head. Link's hand caught her wrist before she could move it far. He held her wrist tenderly, his eyes staring into hers, and she was breathless at their beauty. Those eyes, the sky blue diamonds that had thankfully been passed down to their baby, gazed at her with tenderness and a hint of mischief.

"I'll go on the condition that you accompany me, my lady."

Zelda snorted, not caring if it sounded unladylike. "And give me one good reason why I should, _Hero_."

"I'll give you _three_. One, I haven't seen you for weeks and I can't stand the idea of parting with you now, even if we're just a wall apart. Two, I know you won't be able to go back to sleep until I come back, and you risk waking the baby. And three..." He paused, leaning forward to her ear once more, pressing one kiss to it before finishing, "I know you want to go in there with me and let me hold you close to me..."

He lightly bit her ear, and Zelda stifled a sound that would surely give away to her pleasure. This man knew every successful way to make her see his way, yet she could never hate that about Link. As a matter of fact, she loved that about him. She could be clay in his hands, and she would never feel wronged or hurt from it. Only immense happiness and pleasure.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Zelda murmured, tilting her head a little so he could access her neck better with his attentions. "I suppose I could at least go in and draw the bath for you."

She felt his responding grin against her collar, and she knew once again without prophetic powers that he wouldn't just let it end there. He'd surely tempt her into other things, things that would make you blush and things that would last until the hot water grew cold. But she wouldn't complain, never would she dream of it. She was only too happy to say yes to him.

But he didn't have to know that. After all, she was still 'punishing' him for being late.

"That would be very kind of you, my love. I hope you'll allow me to return the favor and do something nice for you..." His words were backed up be his arms moving from her waist, one slipping up to curve around her back, the other slipping _down_. Zelda gasped, heat filling her cheeks despite the chill running up her body from her now-wet nightgown.

"I suppose that could be arranged." _Now and forever._

Link lifted his head from her neck, then bent to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. Her own wrapped back around his neck, no longer caring about how damp it was, it soon wouldn't matter anyway. He kissed her, passionately so that Zelda could feel the urge to cry rising, he was expressing through that kiss just how much missed her, how much he had needed her while he was gone. And it never failed to amaze her how similar his longing was to her own.

"In exchange for this, you better be the first thing Zelda sees when she wakes up tomorrow." The queen said softly yet sternly, glancing over his shoulder at the crib that housed the bundle of their love. Link smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Not only that, I won't let her go for the whole day. Just like I'm not letting you go, not once, for the rest of the night. And that's a promise, my Zelda."

She smiled, leaning into him and feeling eager as they entered the washroom, Link quietly kicking the door shut behind him. "And I know you'll keep it, you always do, my darling husband."

* * *

**A.N. **I'm a sucker for reunions, what can I say? That is Zelda's Lullaby, in case you were wondering. No, I did not write the lyrics, all credit for that goes to Alisa. I stumbled on a vocal version of the lullaby on youtube, highly recommend going and checking it out. I love the lyrics they made for this melody, they fit so perfectly with it, I listened to it over and over for like an hour.

I made a lot of references to the games here in this story, did you catch them all? Quite frankly this story is not attached to any specific game since it wasn't important to the plot, I like stories where you pick which one you let the readers imagine what it's based on. Keep reading and reviewing you guys, until next time!

Peace out. SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
